


Thank you, Tikki

by Clobysession



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Child, F/M, Next Gen AU, Torig, hehe, married, toriitorii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clobysession/pseuds/Clobysession
Summary: They are married!! I wont regret this, I'm proud.





	Thank you, Tikki

Marinette arose from her pink and white sheets of the master bed. Her tongue reached the tip of her mouth making a ‘click’ sound, tasting the insides. She threw herself back upon the bed, only to land on a body. 

“Ouch..” Marinette’s lover croaked. The bluenette hummed unapologetically. 

She opened her eyes to see Luka’s tattooed arm. In between a bueatifully painted rose, and a skull was the letters ‘MDC’. The women pointed to it and said, “I don’t remember seeing this one on our wedding night.”

Luka flipped around to his beloved. “I do. I got it, like, an hour before our honeymoon.”

Marinette secured her bedroom eyes.

“So many things I don’t know about you.”

Luka leaned in closer, with the same look. His bare chest was touching Marinette’s tank top. Instead of a kiss, the blue-tipped haired boy’s eyes widened to a playful position as he booped her nose.

Marinette’s nostrils scrunched up as she squirmed away. “Luka!” 

He chuckled. “Sorry, sorry. You’re just so cute, I could not resist.”

She groaned. “Yeah yeah, you too.” 

Luka turned away from his wife and took off the sheets to their bed. “I’m going to wake Aria up.”

Before he could walk away, something was thrown at his ass. He turned to Marinette, flustered. 

“Cute butt.” She said raising an eyebrow, looking at his underwear.

“You do this every morning.”

“You boop me every morning.”  
“I do it because you have a cute nose.” He protested.

“I do it because you have a cute butt.” She replied smoothly.

“Yeah, yeah.” Luka said, smirking. He exited the room, leaving Marinette to think of the faithful day where she had to choose.

____________________________________________________

I cried in my room all night. 

I knew what I wanted, I had my choice. 

That choice was Luka.

But, fate said that I’ll end up with Adrien. The destiny of the wielders of the miraculous were clear; they have to love eachother. 

There was no doubt that I loved Adrien. Not as a lover, but as a brother. As far as I could understand, I had to be his wife. And I didn’t want that. I wanted to be Luka’s wife. 

My kwami floated next me. “Marinette, what’s wrong?” She squeaked.

“I don’t want to be with Adrien like THAT anymore… I want to be with Luka!”

Tikki gave me a sympathic look. “Marinette, you do know that miraculous weilders aren’t always in love like ‘THAT’”

I slowly turned my head to her. “What?”

“They’ll always be soulmates.” She explained. “But that doesn’t always mean they are deeply in love. There have been a couple pairs of Ladybugs and Chat Noirs that have been the best of friends.” 

My heart filled with joy. I can be Adrien’s best friend and be Luka’s girl!

“T-than-k y-you Ti-ikki”

 

I must have been more of a mess than I imagined. It doesn’t matter, however, I can be with the  
boy of my dreams.

____________________________________

“Mama!” The yell of a little girl interrupted her thoughts.

Aria, Marinette’s daughter with blue hair and ocean blue eyes jumped onto Marinette. “Wake up! I demand of it.”

She chuckled raising her back from the bed. “Why?”

“Because we need to clean Duck!” Aria squealed.

“What did that dog do this time?”

 

A brown labrodor puppy came walding into the master bedroom. “He jumped into the river again.” 

Marinette growled. “Off the side of the boat?” 

“Yuh-huh.”

“Okay,” she let out a sigh. “Let mommy get ready.”

“Yuh-huh!” Aria said, running out of the room with the wet dog.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is based on a picture Tori Grant made!! I love it. Here it is, https://toriitorii.tumblr.com/image/172543633591


End file.
